


Red Moon

by allhailthehutch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthehutch/pseuds/allhailthehutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss’ high school days are almost over, but she makes the most of it when her best friend Madge drags her to a bonfire at the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Moon

I hate Madge right now. She knows how I feel about these sorts of parties. I’ve managed to go four years without attending a single social gathering, but Madge insisted that we attend at least one party.

"Come on!" Madge says while dragging me down the dirt road. "The bonfire already started!"

My feet can barely keep up with Madge’s quick steps. She’s so fucking eager. I don’t see what the big deal is. We hang out at the lake all the time, but usually it’s pretty deserted when we are here. 

"You know I hate you right now?" I remind her with a scowl. Madge just rolls her eyes. "I swear you better not ditch me when you find Gale…"

That’s another reason why I hesitated coming; Madge will for sure abandon me when Gale comes around and I’ll be left to entertain myself till she’s ready to go.

"Katniss," Madge turns to me and places both of her hands on my shoulders. "Please try to have a good time. It’s the end of our senior year. Don’t you want to have something to remember it by?"

I shrug my shoulders in defeat. “Fine. I’ll try to have fun but I can’t make any promises.”

She hugs me tightly. “It’s going to be fun. I promise!”

I highly doubt it, but I’ll pretend for Madge’s sake. Maybe she’s right and I need to try and make the most out of the last couple of months of my senior year. I’ve never been good at making friends, but maybe I’ll put myself out there and try just for tonight.

It doesn’t take long for Madge to ditch me. The minute Gale arrives they sneak off, probably to his car, and she has yet to return.

My beer tastes like shit, but I sip it for something to do. Honestly, it’s a beautiful night. The crackling fire reflecting off the still water of the lake makes me remember the carefree summers I spent here as a child with my father.

It’s hard not to notice that pretty much everyone is paired up. I look around for someone to talk too, but everyone seems to be preoccupied with their significant other. I’ve only had a few boyfriends, but they all ended up being immature jackasses.

His blonde curls catch my attention almost immediately. I wasn’t expecting to see him here. This isn’t the type of place Peeta Mellark usually comes too.

He’s the golden boy. Peeta is the guy every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. He’s captain of the football team and the wrestling team. I’m pretty sure he’s also going to be our class valedictorian.

I’m not surprised that he’s surrounded by girls. They all love Peeta. I’ve heard rumors about him. All the girls talk about Peeta and how much of a charmer he is. Honestly, it piqued my interest on occasion, but someone like Peeta doesn’t pay attention to me. I’m a nobody and he’s definitely a somebody.

His piercing blue eyes meet mine for a second, and I quickly look away, embarrassed that he catches me staring.

I gulp down the rest of my beer. Madge really needs to come back now.

After a few minutes, I realize that she’s going to be awhile, and I need to find something to do. I check my back pocket and make sure my pepper spray is there. A girl can never really be too careful.

The woods have always been my place of comfort. I make way down the secluded dirt path until I find the private area near the lake. It’s strange that no one has discovered this place yet. It’s truly beautiful. The tall pine trees and variety of wildflowers are my favorite part. I could sit here for hours in the soft grass staring out at the lake.

"Don’t you think it’s a little dangerous to be wandering around in the dark all by yourself?"

I whip around, pulling the pepper spray from my back pocket and point it straight out in front of me.

Peeta holds his hands up quickly. “Katniss! It’s just me!”

"Jesus Christ, I almost maced you. Why are you following me anyway?" I’m still aiming the pepper spray at his handsome face.

Peeta takes a step forward. “Can you maybe stop pointing that at me? It’s making me nervous.”

"Oh!" I quickly tuck the mace in my back pocket. "Anyway, you still didn’t answer me. Why are you following me?"

Peeta shrugs while shoving his hands in his front jean pockets. “I was bored. If you didn’t notice there weren’t many people to talk to…”

"Yeah well - you had enough girls around you the entire night." I’m not sure why, but I feel a strange ache in my stomach when I think about Peeta with other girls.

We’ve only spoken a handful of times over the past four years. Our lives just never collided - until now.

"They didn’t interest me." His voice is low and sultry. "I couldn’t stop staring at you."

My mouth goes dry at his confession. What? He’s messing with me. “You are such a jerk!” I didn’t think Peeta could be so cruel, but people can surprise you.

I start to stalk back to the party but he grabs my arm to stop me. “Katniss wait! I’m being serious here. You look beautiful…I mean you always do…but tonight,” his eyes lock with mine. “I just can’t stop looking at you.”

My skin tingles where his hand touches me. I love how warm his hands are. His palms are rough from years of sports and I enjoy how they feel on my soft skin. “You think I’m beautiful?”

"How could I not?" Peeta asks me softly while resting a hand on my cheek. "You are stunning and I really want to kiss you, but only if you will allow it."

His lips look amazingly kissable, and I find myself desperate to know what it would feel like to be kissed by Peeta.

We only have a few more weeks left of school. I’ll never see Peeta again, and I know I’ll regret not giving him a chance. How can I be sure this isn’t some kind of joke that the football team put him up to? Why would someone like Peeta want to kiss me? I’m sure Peeta knows that he is popular and could have any girl he wants. I look into his sparkling, blue eyes, and I try to read his true intentions. His actions and words seem sincere, and I did say that I wanted to make the most out of being here. I let out a shaky breath before I give him my answer. “Just tonight, okay?”

Peeta nods. “Okay.”

He presses his lips against mine softly. I can sense that he’s testing the waters. Instinctively, I stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. Peeta’s hands rest comfortably near the lower part of my back.

His tongue slips into my mouth with ease and I immediately start to kiss him back. I can taste the beer he was drinking and I moan into his mouth. Beer never tasted so good until now. 

I press my body against his, needing to feel closer to him. He grinds his hips into mine and I can feel the hardness underneath his jeans.

Usually, I would be embarrassed but knowing that I have the ability to bring this out in him makes me feel like I’m on fire. My clit starts to throb, so I try to rub myself against his bulge to release some of the pressure. It doesn’t work though. I’m just craving his touch more.

After what feels like an eternity, we finally pull apart. Peeta’s lips are red and swollen, and he’s slightly out of breath from all our kissing. He rests his forehead against mine. “I’ve spent years wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I don’t think you have any idea the effect you have on me.” His intense gaze makes my muscles feel weak.

"Katniss, can we just be together - just tonight. I need to know what it feels like to touch you, taste you."

My stomach clenches at the thought of Peeta’s mouth on me. Can I really give myself to someone I hardly know? My body has never reacted like this before. His lips alone make me dizzy. I need more of him.

"I want that." I place a kiss on his chiseled jaw. "I want to be with you tonight."

Peeta quickly removes his sweatshirt and places it on the ground. “I wish I brought a blanket or something…”

"It’s no big deal.” I lay down on the ground, resting my head on Peeta’s sweatshirt. I take a few seconds to take in his smell. He doesn’t wear a lot of cologne, but enough to tickle my nose. I catch the scent of cinnamon as well.

He runs his hands up my leg and stops when he reaches the zipper of my jeans. “Can I?”

"Please.”

He pulls them down slowly and my legs open wider when I have more room to stretch. I close my eyes and wait to feel his hands on me.

Peeta starts rubbing me through the thin fabric of my panties. His lips trail wet, hot kisses along my neck, causing me to shiver all over. “Katniss, you are so wet - shit this is so hot.” He breathes against my swollen lips.

His teasing is nice, but I need more. Peeta pushes the fabric to the side and starts rubbing his fingers in my folds. I shudder when his thumb brushes past my clit. My wetness is seeping down my thighs as Peeta continues to massage me.

"I can’t wait to taste you." Peeta murmurs before I feel him slowly insert on finger deep inside my sex.

His thick, long fingers feel better than I could have ever imagined. My walls stretch to accommodate him and I sigh when he starts rubbing my clit in slow, continuous circles.

This is by far the craziest thing I’ve ever done, but Peeta’s touch has lit a fire inside of me that can’t be extinguished. “Peeta! This feels so so good!”

I open my eyes and see that with one hand he’s pleasuring me and with the other he’s pleasuring himself.

I want to touch him but my impending orgasm consumes me. “Tell me how bad you want me.” I mewl, needing to hear his husky voice.

"I want to lick your pussy. Please Katniss!" Peeta’s practically begging me and who I am to deny him such a simple pleasure?

"Yes! Peeta I want your mouth on me."

I feel his fingers spread my lips open so that he has better access to my swollen clit. My hips and back arch off the ground when his tongue glides along my slit. Peeta swirls his tongue around in slow circles before moving to my opening and lapping up the wetness that’s seeping out. I’m so unbelievably sensitive that I’m not sure how much more I can take. I scream when he actually sucks on the throbbing nub, sending shock waves through my body straight to my core.

I’m coming undone with every stroke of his tongue. I can feel that distinct tingle in my feet as it makes its way through my body. I recognize it from the nights I spent in my bed, exploring every inch of my body. I’m so close.

"Peeta - I’m - I’m gonna come!" This only inspires him more. His tongue moves at a quicker speed than I even knew was possible. How the fuck is he not tired yet? And then I’m falling. Every muscle in my body contracts as I ride out the intense waves of my orgasm. "Holy shit! Holy shit!"

Peeta doesn’t stop his movements. He continues to tease me with his extremely talented tongue till I’m left a sweaty mess.

"That was - wow." I hate how stupid I sound, but I’ve never experienced anything like that. It was absolutely amazing.

"Yeah it was." Peeta chuckles softly and I realize that he must be dying for his own release.

I grab him at the base of his cock and smile. Pre-cum is already leaking out from the tiny slit at the tip of his cock. I rub my thumb around the head before I take him in my mouth.

"Holy fuck," he says with a low growl. I’m not sure what it is, but hearing Peeta curse makes me throb even harder. It’s just so unnatural for him. This is the third time tonight I’ve heard those words leave his mouth, and I can’t believe how much it turns me on.

He’s bigger than I imagined but I do my best to have him completely in my mouth. I bob up and down while stroking him.

"Katniss! Stop - I - I don’t wanna come."

I release him with a loud pop. This is it. I’m finally going to feel him inside me. I can’t deny that I may have thought of this before tonight, but never did I imagine it would become a reality.

The full moon is a beautiful shade of red tonight as it bathes Peeta’s pale skin in its crimson light, accentuating the rippling muscles of his toned stomach. 

I watch as he pulls the condom out of his wallet and tears it open with his teeth. When he’s sheathed himself in the rubber he grabs his dick in his hand and positions himself at my entrance.

"No regrets?" he asks me softly.

"None."

Peeta pushes inside me slowly, and I bite my lip at the feeling of his member filling me up completely.

Honestly, I didn’t expect him to be so gentle but Peeta moves inside of me with ease. He’s not in a hurry. It’s as if he wants to remember every movement of our bodies together.

My legs wrap around his waist and my hands run up and down his muscular back. “Oh - you feel incredible,” I gasp out. Peeta buries his head in the crook of my neck, trying to silence his moans.

His hips begin to speed up and my body reacts when he hits that spot deep inside of me. I buck my hips up, trying desperately to feel more, anything to get that release. The way he fills me is unbelievable. I’ve never felt this good before. “Peeta!”

The way his hips lose their rhythm and take on an erratic movement tells me he is close to coming undone. ”I’m gonna - Katniss…”

Wanting to have my release with him, I slip my hand between us and start rubbing my clit.

Peeta’s hips slam harder, and my walls clench around his dick with my orgasm. “Fuck! I’m coming!”

I can feel him pulsing inside of me and I kiss his sweet lips, watching his face as his orgasm ripples through his body. 

We stay silent for a few minutes, but then we start to dress quickly, unsure if we will be caught or not.

As we walk back together Peeta turns to me one last time. “You promise no regrets?”

I give him a reassuring smile. “No regrets, Peeta.”

_3 months later_

It’s hard to believe that I’m actually in college. Time seems to be moving so fast that I can’t keep up.

I find a seat in my English class and start reading over the course material.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

I didn’t even have to look up to know that voice.

Peeta.

He is still wearing that same, stupid grin that I loved in high school. I do my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

 

“No.” I return his smile with enthusiasm. “Have a seat.”


End file.
